The Hunter Chronicles
by Chooch77
Summary: After Jeremy almost kills Elena in My Brother's Keeper, Jeremy decides that he can't stay in Mystic Falls anymore, and he does this before Matt can talk him out of it. Katherine arrives on the scene of him leaving and they decide to leave town together. Jeremy/Katherine/maybe others. There will be other characters, but they'll come a bit later!


**A/N: Yo! Here is the first chapter of my new fanfic, as well as the first venture into the domain of vampire diaries. **

**Summary: Jeremy Gilbert, after the episode where he almost kills his sister, instead of going with Matt, decides that it is better for him to leave town so he can be sure that he does not hurt anyone he cares about.**

**Pairing: Katherine/Jeremy/maybe others**

**Chapter one**

Jeremy slung his bag over his shoulder as he got into the SUV that he had bought with his family's money.

He dropped the bag filled with clothes, some sketch pads, various food and drink items, and about 20,000 dollars on the back floor of the SUV.

He didn't want to leave town, but he honestly did not see another option. If he stayed, there was a high chance that he would kill someone and that he wouldn't be able to handle it. He had already almost killed his sister; he didn't want to do that again.

He shook himself out of his memories and decided that then was a good time to start going, after all, everyone there would protest him leaving the town.

Jeremy started up the SUV and started driving with no destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katherine was bored of Mystic Falls. Contrary to belief, she did stay in one place most of the time, she was just clever enough to make it look like she left instead of stayed so as to throw any pursuers that she had heard about off of her trail.

Every one of her pursuers had fallen for the trick to! That got a laugh out of her that even the ferocious Klaus couldn't see through her trick.

But anyway, Katherine was bored and was looking for something to do outside of town. She didn't really see the point of staying in town if there was nothing going on other than the interesting little tidbit about Jeremy Gilbert being a hunter.

However, that thought gave her a bit of pause. He was a hunter with his vampire sister, chances were that sooner or later he would try and kill her. So, using her impersonation skills, she got some gossip from Caroline, who, even undead, was the gossip queen, but she definitely wasn't very smart.

So, Jeremy Gilbert tried to kill his sister. Katherine put himself into his place and decided that he would do one of two things. He would either try and kill himself or get far away from the people that he cared about.

Based on her observations of Jeremy, while he was suicidal sometimes and sometimes thought about himself, he cared about everyone in Mystic Falls too much for him to kill himself, so her money was on him skipping town.

Which meant that Katherine had found her ticket out of there.

Katherine moved quickly and quietly, wanting to catch him in time but not wanting to give herself away until he was actually leaving town.

Katherine smirked as she found him in the woods on a dirt road off of the highway that went out of Mystic Falls.

He was just tossing his stuff in the back of the trunk when she slipped into the side door unannounced to him, making sure to stay out of his site.

She didn't want to give him the chance to leave him there, so she decided to stay quiet and not move and be inconspicuous for a while until he stopped to get gas.

Once he stopped, Katherine asked "So, where are we going?"

Oh, it was just a delight to see him jump at that!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jeremy probably rose about a foot in the air while he was in the seat belt when he heard that voice. His first thought was that the voice was that of his sisters, but after a few seconds he dismissed it as he heard a tone that he would not hear in his sister's voice, major snark.

He immediately identified it as he had heard it before.

_Flashback_

"_Hey, Jer, can I come in?" Elena asked as she wanted to enter the house._

"_Tell me who you are and what you want and I'll think about it." Jeremy responded as he was about to close the door._

"_What are you talking about? It's me, Jer," "Elena" asked, looking a bit hurt._

"_Look, lady, if you think I can't tell that you're not my sister, then you don't know me." Jeremy said with a shrug._

_The Elena look alike scowled and said, "Fine, if you must know, I am named Katherine. And I'm here to kill Johnathan Gilbert."_

_Jeremy just nodded and said, "Then come on in."_

_Katherine took a step into the house and demanded, "Wait, what? Why are you just letting me in after I just said that I wanted to kill Johnathan Gilbert?"_

_Jeremy snorted and said, "You really don't know me. See, I have a history of loving vampires. First one went by the name of Vicky, turned by Damon, killed in front of me. Anna, I loved more, and he killed her. You know what's going to happen to him? Nothing. He won't even get a slap on the wrist. He killed her for existing, not for who she was, but for existing. Right now, there is nothing I want more than his death. But, I can't do that to my sister. She's lost a lot of her family, losing one to her brother might break her."_

_Katherine was surprised as he went into the speech but then gave a short nod of approval. She had known Anna after all, and while she may not have been best friends with her, she was still at least an ally who deserved better than what she got. From the looks of it, at least she had one person who cared about her death._

"_Just one question!" Katherine called to him quietly as he went up the stairs._

_Jeremy turned and looked at her._

"_How did you know that I wasn't Elena?" Katherine asked._

_Jeremy snorted. "Your impression was wrong. Elena comes off as slightly humble and outspoken. You come off as extremely confident and outspoken. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to become a vampire."_

"_One more thing," Katherine called to him. _

_Jeremy turned around, a bit annoyed at her for stopping him for so long._

"_If you need any help once you become a vampire, I'll be around. It's the least that I can do for one of my allies." Katherine said._

_Flashback end_

Nobody other than Jeremy and Katherine knew about the incident. They all assumed that either Jenna or John invited her in. If they did know, Elena would probably be devastated. That incident probably saved him from a very painful incident when he was trapped in the tomb with her.

Once Jeremy got over his shock at hearing her in the car, he looked back and saw her looking at her nails.

"Did you have to do that?" Jeremy said, placing his hand on his heart.

Katherine gave a snort and said, "Quit with the melodrama, we both know that you're just surprised."

Jeremy rolled his eyes but dropped his hand anyway. "So, why are you here?" He asked.

Katherine gave a shrug at that and said, "Mystic Falls was getting boring, so I decided that I wanted out of town, you were just my best option at getting out of town unnoticed. Nice touch with the SUV on a dirt road connecting to a highway."

Jeremy just ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "You do know that I could kill you, right? That was the whole reason for me to get out of town, so that I wouldn't kill anyone!" He said.

Katherine just sighed before grabbing him and forcing him to look at her. "Do you feel any urge to kill me right now?"

Jeremy just looked at her for a few long seconds before blinking in shock; he didn't feel any urge to kill her at all.

He shook his head in response to her question.

Katherine gave a smirk and said, "Good. So, I was right. It is like a newborn vampire. The closer you are to someone, the more you want to kill them if they're a vampire."

Jeremy looked at his hand even more and then back to Katherine once again.

"Are you sure? It took days for me to try and kill Elena." Jeremy asked, still concerned.

Katherine thought about that for a moment and came to a conclusion. "Please, that was most likely because it was something that you didn't want to do and then Stefan caused your willpower to weaken the rest of the way." She said.

"So, you never answered my question." She teased him.

Jeremy blinked and thought about what the question was. When he remembered, he said, "Oh! Yeah, I really didn't have a plan on what to do after I left Mystic Falls. I figured that I would head to a big city and try to reduce the vampire population there."

Katherine rolled her eyes at that and said, "You're lucky I thought about it then."

Jeremy just looked at her expectantly and when she wasn't forthcoming with the answer, he said, "Well?"

"Are you going to let me go with you?" Katherine asked.

Jeremy just gave a small sigh and said, "Yes, Katherine, I'll let you go with me."

Katherine gave a smirk and handed over a piece of paper to Jeremy.

Jeremy looked at it with a smirk before saying, "Well, I guess we're off to New York."

With that, Jeremy started up the car only for the fuel light to come on.

Jeremy gave a sheepish laugh and said, "I guess I'll do it after I get gas then."

Katherine just groaned.

**Done! I hope that you all enjoy. This is my first attempt at a vampire diaries fanfic.**

**I got the idea after reading a fic called hunter diaries.**

**Please R&R**


End file.
